Of Cardinals and Lions Revised
by Resident of Hallows Lane
Summary: The group looked towards me surprised before Adelheid stuttered out "Y-You just to-took Enma's virginity!" I grinned at her before chuckling "Now that my dear I took a long time ago" Yaoi, Shonen Ai, Guy/Guy, Lemon/Lime don't like don't read  revised!
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. IF I DID BYAKURAN WOULD HAVE BEEN HIGH AS A CHIPMUNK ON COFFEE. WAIT HE ALREADY IS. BUT YEAH I DO NOT OWN IT. I ONLY CLAIM OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE!**  
><strong>o0=+=0o<strong>

The room slowly filled with the tenth generation guardians of the Vongola, the usually incessant bickering ensuing as the half of the long conference table was filled up. The day drug on slowly, the headache building from the back of my skull as I began to massage the bridge of my nose, a strong throb flaring as Gokudera-kun swung a fist at Takeshi-kun. The only thing he had to look forward to would be my boyfriend who was visiting today, speaking of which, why in the world were my guardians even gathering here? Dear god... what the hell are Hibari and Mukuro doing here? Oh dear... how in the world did this ever happen? I am curious to what Reborn had even promised Hibari to be in the same room as Mukuro... Ugh... This is going to be a long ass day...

The large oak door was pushed open gently, a pale hand placed firmly against the solid oak appeared followed by a long sleeved white dress shirt. The two top buttons unbuttoned and the shirt tails tucked neatly into the belt buckle. His head turned down as he sneezed softly, shaking his head and blinking, his long messy scarlet locks windswept from the strong gusts of wind outside. His garnet eyes were glazed over with boredom and a flicker of confusion as he glanced behind him, frowning at his guardians as they trailed in after him dutifully.

I stood up from my chair and gave him a genuine smile as I welcomed him, which shocked my guardians, showing clearly on their faces as I smiled, most likely because I had been uncharacteristically grim since the recent declaration of war from the Lucciola family.  
>A fatigued smile worked itself onto my face as the Shimon boss walked into the room, his hands shoved into his slacks pockets, "Enma-kun, I haven't seen you in ages since school ended a while back."<p>

Enma smiled back as the confusion and boredom bled away from his gaze, shocking the group further as he walked up to me and slid his arms around me giving me a slightly lingering hug, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he sat down next to me in the soft leather office chair, he chuckled in mirth as he leaned, relaxed, into the chair, "We really should get together more often, I missed the feeling that someone else is being tortured by this job of the never ending paperwork that consumes me whole."  
>A not-so-faked grimace of sorrow made itself acquainted with my face as my arm wound itself around the scarlet eyed red head and sighed, "I feel your pain, I am glad to know I am not the only person they dump a forest worth of trees on to, how my hands aren t littered with copious amounts of paper cuts always seems to allude me."<p>

Our two storm and glacier guardians gazed on in horror at the sight of us chuckling and being so familiar with each other, and them being as over protective as they are, they thought with their overactive imaginations, yet correct imaginations, they shouted, their disagreement clear in their eyes, at us, "Stop hugging Enma!/Juudaime!"  
>I smirked at this opportunity, may Kami help me to what ever possessed me at that moment, and snaked my arms around the cute scarlet mafia boss and pulling him off the chair and onto my lap. The room gaped at me in surprise as I set my head onto his shoulder and looked at the two blushing guardians whilst raising a brow. What surprised them even more apparently was Enma looked very comfortable on my lap as he leaned into my chest. The two let a devilish smirk slip onto their face as the storm and glacier guardians stuttered with a blush that was darker than Enma's hair, their eyes wide in utter horror and denial.<p>

Enma put on a face of naivety, his scarlet eyes wide and innocent as he looked at Adelheid, "Ne, Adel? Are you sick? Because you're really red right now..."  
>Tsuna looked at Gokudera with an unusually devious grin, "Did you catch her cold Hayato? You seem to be a tad flushed right now. That wouldn't be good, what were you doing with Adelheid that made you sick, Hayato?"<p>

Enma caught on quickly and looked at Tsuna with a grin threatening to split his face, "Yeah, What did you do to Gokudera-san, Adelheid?"  
>The two mafia bosses locked eyes as they looked at the two as they let out the next two statements, "Maybe we should isolate them in the infirmary together, that way no one else will get sick", Tsuna was now grinning like a Cheshire cat.<p>

Enma and Tsuna were facing each other with almost identical grins on their face as their noses were almost touching, Enma made a suggestion that made all the occupants of the room blush brighter than they already were, "Ne, Tsuna should we soundproof the infirmary so we all get some sleep?"

The two snickered as the two very embarrassed and irate guardians fell to the floor with a thump, their faces flushed violently.  
>Tsuna and Enma stuck their tongues out at the two, snickering in unity, "The two are embarrassed, our jobs are done"<p>

Tsuna smiled at Enma and grinned, Weren t we supposed to be going somewhere Enma-kun? Enma laughed lightly, jumping off his lap and brushed smoothed his shirt down, grinning impishly. Tsuna sat back in the chair and gazed back at the scarlet eyed Mafioso with a certain look of mirth in his gaze. At the moment Enma was struck with a vicious stroke of brilliance and hormones, feeling quite impish and felt as if the room was getting too boring, Enma turned around with an deviant look on his faceand bent down, crushing his lips into Tsuna's in a heated frictioned kiss. He held his jaw straight and roughly slipped his tongue into his mouth, eliciting a yearning moan with a slight blush from Tsuna who leaned forward into the kiss.

He pulled away with a devilish grin adorning his face, he snickered in a teasing voice, a cord of saliva linking their tongues, "If you want more, you're going to have to catch me Tsuna-kun!~"

He laughed, turning on his heel and dashing out the door with a smirk clear on his usually stolid face.

Tsuna blinked a few times and a feral grin stretched across his face as he realised what had just happened. He leaped out of the chair and he screamed, "YOUR ASS IS MINE BITCH!"

The sound of distant laughter resonated in the hallway as he ran out the door, weaving around the frozen bodies of his guardians. The room was completely silent until

Julie incredulously vocalized, "What the hell just happened?"

Then group then paid attention to Mukuro as he pointed at the flat screen on the wall showing Tsuna and Enma running around the mansion in a frenzied manner. Tsuna was currently jumping off the balcony of the second floor towards a skipping Enma who seemed to be purposely slowing down. He landed neatly, but silently, next to the skipping redhead. He smirked and grabbed the unaware Enma from behind, the mafioso stumbling as he struggled to keep his balance. The group was expecting for Tsuna to scream at him about how inappropriate that was, yet he did, again, something shocking. Tsuna grinned as yanked his arm back gently and pushed him up against the wall of the mansion, his knee pinned between his legs. Enma let out an awkward yelp as a pair of smirking lips crashed up against his.

**o0=+=0o**

**Tsuna's POV**

A pair of luscious soft lips fit into mine as my famiglia and his watched in shock as the event unfolded. His tongue forced its way into my mouth roughly; unconsciously, I leaned forward into the kiss, letting out a pleasure filled moan into the kiss. His lips pulled away leaving me with a petulant pout, as he saw that, he snickered in a sing song voice, "If you want more, you're going to have to catch me Tsuna-kun!~"

A dazed look adorned my face as I sat there stunned, with a slight blush on my face as Enma dashed out of the room with a snigger. It took me a few seconds to realise what happened and to pull myself out of my little day dream.

My eyes widened in realisation as I let my instincts take over, I jumped off the chair and shouted, "YOUR ASS IS MINE BITCH!"

A musical laugh of mirth resounded from down the hall as a playful growl was aimed at him. I sprinted down the hallway after the grinning scarlet eyed speed demon. He was already down the stairs on the last step when I turned the corner. Noiselessly, I leaped over the railing next to the now skipping redhead. A minute gush of wind swirled around me as I landed behind the beautiful redhead. Smiling softly, I pulled on Enma's arm and let him stumble and fall into my awaiting arms. A smile found its way onto my face as he was pinned up against the wall of the entrance hall, my knee pushing teasingly against his groin.

My lips crashed up against his in a lustful hunger, smirking as I saw his eyes widen; I slipped my tongue into his mouth, breathing in his essence, the sweet taste lingering on the tip of my tongue. Is it strange to say this? But He tastes so good, like strawberries, but of course that is because he barely ever had a meal without the sweet scarlet berries. Nngh He is just too cute, yet he reminds me so much of myself He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and weaved his fingers into my hair, letting out a loud moan of pleasure as deepened the kiss, barely letting our lips part to take shallow gulps of air. Slowly I pulled away panting lightly, leaving both of us flushed for air as pressed closer together, the need for contact growing. A smile flickered across my face as I pressed our foreheads together in a simple love filled gesture, letting my lips brush against his, tracing the contour of his lips and kissing down his jaw line.

He muttered heatedly into my ear as a smirk played across my lips, his face already flushed with the want of lust, "I am so fucking lucky I have you-ahh oh Kami that feels good!"

I grinned naughtily as my lips ghost across his pale skin of his neck leaving him breathless as he whimpered in bliss, helpless under my teasing. I found a spot on the juncture of his neck that twitched gently as I blew softly on it, smirking, I licked it lightly, seeing that he responded positively by letting out a gasp that turned into a moan, his hips bucking lustily in response to my tongue just barely gliding across the crook his neck, a long moan of incoherent gasps.

An evil grin flittered across my face as I leaned down towards him sucking on the bundle of nerves with a bit of pressure; he panted out with difficulty, "Tsu-Tsuna, I think we should sto-ahh hah-hah, Nngh "

I grinned into the soon to be hickey and began suck on the spot harder, smirking as he held back louder moans and began bucking his hips repeatedly against me, muffling pleasure filled moans that echoed throughout the empty entrance hall, his hands clutching and tugging on my hair as I ravished the side of his neck. As I ceased to suck on the patch of skin, I began licking the tender spot on his neck teasingly, the moans vibrating from his neck raising the levels of libido rolling of him in waves, his hips grinding against my own, panting and moaning for friction.

He hissed in pleasure as I grinded against his hips in a lusty haze, "Oh fuck it, take me now!"

Enma let loose a moan of satisfaction into my shoulder, turning into a loud groan of pleasure, his back arching and writhing against mine, a hiss of pleasure escaping his mouth followed a string of incoherent curses. The Shimon boss shivered in uneven tremors of bliss as he wrapped his legs around my hips, his fingers still tangled in my hair, tugging hard at them. Enma let out his loudest moan yet, his eyes clouding over in pure lust as I let my lips graze over the sensitive skin of his collar bone. He let out a loud scream of ecstasy as he shivered under my embrace; he thrust hard into my hips a loud moan escaping my lips as his erection pressed hard against the flat of my stomach.

He threw his head back and gasped out in a long moan of ecstasy, tightening his grip around my neck and arching his back, forcing his body closer to mine, "Tsuna-kun!"

He shuddered underneath me, clinging closer to me, tightening his legs around my hips, sagging limply; I looked down at him with a chuckle, Enma was slumped between the wall and I with labored breathing, his eyes half lidded and hazy as they stared up at me. He had a layer of sweat beading of his neck trailing down his now damp flannel shirt; his pants were rising with a bulge at the zipper, a wet stain developing above it. I chuckled and took my jacket off, laying it over Enma's lower abdomen. I smirked, picking the petite red head into my arms bridal style and began walking up the stairs towards the meeting room to tell them that the meeting was going to be tomorrow. I rounded the corner and headed towards the conference room, walking down the hallway, my footsteps echoing in the hall. I peered into the room and saw the group staring at the flat screen in shock and silence, their jaws dropped. I realized why, as it was viewing the entrance hall, the scene focused in on the spot we were in a moment before.

I leaned up against the door frame observing the group with a slight blush, "I take it you enjoyed the show?"

The group looked towards me surprised, Adelheid stuttered out, "Y-You just to-took Enma's virginity!"

I grinned at her, chuckling at her incredulous, "Now that my dear I took a long time ago"

Mukuro smirked at me, cackling at my rebuke, "Kufufufufu, I am taking a liking to this kid"

Adelheid stalked up to me and poking me in the chest ready to tell me off but in the process grazing Enma's erm member. Enma let out a loud gasp, my name escaping his lips in a strangled moan and throwing his head back in a fit of ecstasy. He dug his nails lightly into the nape of my neck, his back arching in pleasure as his head rolled into my chest and he let out muffled groans into them. She looked down at her boss, incoherently stuttering as her face flushed a violent shade of red, her usually steely eyes wide and confused.

I looked down at him and grinning at the group, unable to suppress a childish snigger, "Hmm I should probably go get him cleaned up.."

Glancing down at him, I noticed how everyone's eyes were on the panting red head. He was slumped up against my chest, his head resting up against my upper arm and his eyes nearly closed as he fought off fatigue. His lips were still a delicious color of pink, just begging to be kissed as they were parted in his labored breathing. The shoulder of his sleeve had slipped down showing the still swollen red skin of the hickey I had just given him; they couldn't help but notice the other faded hickeys that lead further down into his shirt.

A low chuckle passed my lips as I turned around and laughed back at them, "Oh yeah, the meeting is tomorrow!~"

The group's voices echoed in the hallway as I turned the corner of the hall and walked back to my room, a certain look of mirth in my gaze. Carefully I pushed open the mahogany door to my master bedroom and walked into the dimly lit room, closing it behind me. I glided over to the four poster bed with a slight smirk, setting him down gently onto the silk sheets, taking off his shoes. I observed him through half lidded eyes, his sweat matted cherry locks were plastered across his face in silky coiled curls. His lips were a vivacious rubicund luster, deliciously swollen to an irresistible tint that made it hard not to just jump onto him and ravage the redhead on the spot. His sweet tasting honey and strawberry flavored lips were coated in a thin glistening coat of his and my saliva that began a trail of the spit down his chin. In the muted light, his skin was a pale ivory, contrasting brazenly with the trail of hickeys leading down further down his shirt. His shirt was damp so it was plastered to his skin, outlining his pert nipples and flat stomach. I smirked devilishly, kicking off my shoes and climbing onto the bed next to him.

His cardinal pigmented eyes flickered open in an innocent wonder to what it was that weighed down the bed next to him; lazily I pulled him into my embrace, stealing a kiss from him as he blinked the sleep away from his eyes, "Sup' sleepy head?"

Greedily I brushed my lips against his pale collar bone leaving the patch of skin moist from my heated breath, letting my lips trail up to his chin slowly as I began to nip at the skin on his neck. Sinuously, I began trailing my tongue along the saliva trail leftover from earlier on his chin that led to his neck with gentle strokes of my tongue. I gave him a small peck on the lips coating his lips in my saliva leaving him mewling for more. I trailed back down his neck to the collar of his flannel shirt with a simple motion off my neck;

I began undoing the buttons on his shirt with my teeth with little difficulty, leaving a kiss on the now exposed skin, Enma moan in response to the sensitive skin on his chest and abdomen being teased, "Nngh, Tsuna..."

I got down to the last button and slowly undid the small carved out disk of plastic that kept the shirt held together in the front, intentionally torturing him into a lascivious frenzy. My arms wrapped around his petite waist leaving him breathless, letting my lips ghost across the apparatus of my lovers' stomach. His skin was smooth and almost porcelain like, giving off a lusty heat to the attention I was giving my boyfriend's body. His breath quickened as he entangled his long spindly fingers in my henna locks forcing my head down gently towards his lower abdomen with encouraged libido. He moaned squirming as I brushed my lips to the border line of his pants causing him to buck his hips up, smiling, I pushed him back onto the bed pinning him onto the sheets;

Slowly I dragged the tip of my tongue along the contours of his lower abdomen, he groaned gripping the pillows he was laying on as he threw his head back and he attempted to raise his hips up only to be pinned down again, "Kami, Tsuna do you know what you do to me?"

Smiling I dragged my tongue up his navel until I was back up to eye level I let a grin play across my rose tinted lips, suavely pulling off the sweat soaked white dress shirt that clung almost licentiously to his body. I ran my hands along his moist arms and chest with the very tips of my fingers; His clumsy hands groped against my torso in an effort to pull off the shirt, fumbling against it undoing the miniscule buttons, he let out a playful growl as I nipped at his fingers lightly. Sitting on his chest with a devilish grin, my hand was guiding his up my chest loosening my tie with a small tug at the knot. I shrugged off the pale orange dress shirt and black silk tie with a quick graceful motion, letting the troublesome clothing pool around our waists. I tossed both our shirts of the bed with a jerk of my hand letting them fall onto the white shag carpet. Leaning forward so our bare chests touching; and slowly ran a hand up the side of his body, leaning down lowering my lips to his pert nipples. I sucked temptingly on the dusky nipple, rolling in between my teeth while tugging on it, eliciting vibrating moans deep from his chest. My other hand caressed the left one gently making sure it got even attention, letting my hand slip further down my boyfriend's abdomen, I began unbuttoning his slacks in an automatic trance while rubbing his clothed erection. My lips slid down to the side of his hip where I began sucking gently on the patch of skin, swirling the tip of my tongue over the muscle line while I pulled on the skin softly with my teeth while one hand caressing his rock hard erection.

Enma twisted his hips around in my grip restlessly as I began to suck harder on the spot with renewed vigor as Enma moaned out in short clipped gasps, "Tsu-Tsuna, if you keep go-ahh! G-Going your go-gonna leave a ma-mark, dear Kami Tsuna that feels good!"

I leveled him with a grin and continued to rubbed at his shaft of his cock, "Good, I want to, you are mine."

I slid his trousers down his legs with a small tug, leaving him in his boxers. My pants were tugged off with the help of my lovers' thin hands that trailed against my skin, tracing the outlines of my muscles and scars from previous battles. The simple touch of his fingers drove me crazy as the sensation left behind by his trailing left me moaning quietly. I smiled down at him, pulling the covers of his bed over us pushing him closer to me with a simple arm around his waist.

Feeling his hot breath on ghosting over the skin of my neck had me shivering in enjoyment, "Do you know how much you are driving me crazy right now?"

I slipped a hand into the band of his boxers running my hand along his erection, rubbing the head and gently wiping away the pre-cum, I tugged off the article of clothes that was growing tighter on his waist, his hips squirming. The boxers slid down past his knees leaving him naked as the day he was born, one hand was clutching wildly at the sheets, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted, tossing his head back and forth as he bit down onto the knuckle of his pointer finger. He writhed against the bed sheets as I grinded my hips forward, soft gasps and pants arising from his throat, sounds of pleasure flowing with them. His erection was pressing up against the flat of my stomach, still moist from earlier as he bucked his hips forward. Both our hands went to pull off the cumbersome article of clothing off my body with an eager yank, his feet pulled the rest of the underwear down my legs along with his down to our ankles and onto the awaiting bed sheets. Smirking, I slid down his abdomen, my tongue darting out between my lips and dragging the tip of my tongue down his stomach, his body squirming with every sensation. My lips returned to the crease in his hip, dragging my tongue along the crease and following it to his inner thigh, flattening my tongue and pressing it into the dip in his inner thigh, his hand clutching the bed sheets and arching his back off the bed. I coated my tongue in saliva and drug it up to the juncture of skin where his erection connected with smooth pale skin. Saliva gathered in my mouth as I sucked on the skin, moving so I was flicking the tip of my tongue across the reddening skin of the organ. Smirking, I took the head into my mouth and moaned against the skin, swirling my tongue around the swollen flesh, the sweet and salty taste of pre-cum coating my tongue as I rubbed the tip of my tongue into the slit. Removing my my mouth from the head, panting lightly as I licked up and down the shaft of the throbbing erection, Enma s legs spread wider and he raised his hips upward, his head lolling to the side, his hands clutching at the bed sheets as he arched up off the bed, a quiet groan leaving his lips, the pre-cum leaking down the shaft and dripping onto my tongue.

"Ugh... R-Right there... Tsuna...", His adams apple bobbed in his throat as rubbed my thumb across the vein on the underside of his shaft, his hips rolling upwards. An incoherent shout of pleasure erupted from him as I licked up the vein and took him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head I coated my fingers with his saliva leaving a thick layer of the clear body liquid. Placing it at his perineum, adding slight pressure at the entrance as I heard a sharp gasp. I carefully slid the first finger in gently into the tight band of muscles and began pumping his erection as to keep him distracted. The single finger moved in and out, curling and rubbing at hot slippery skin until the muscles were loose enough to slide in the second digit with gentle ease, using one hand to hold Enma s hips still as he squirmed uncomfortably. I slid in the third finger while scissoring the three fingers to stretch the tight muscles, rubbing circles with my thumb at the inside of his thigh, letting it roam until it was massaging the skin above his perineum. Letting my fingers slide further inside my boyfriend, my fingers hit his prostate, a low moan left his throat rebounding across my bedroom chambers, a series of gasps and pants following it, the moan causing blood to rush straight down to my nether regions. The slick hot skin around my digits contracted as I pressed my finger tips up against it, pressing against it.

His breath hitched in his throat as his nails dug into my shoulder blades, throwing his head back and raising his hips forward to meet my finger tips, "Nngh Ahh! Tsuna, I want you in me now!"

I looked him in the eyes as I eased open his legs providing me access as I coated my fingers again in saliva and rubbing it around his entrance once more, probing gently at the small red pucker. Carefully I lined up with his tight entrance, running a hand up his hip as he clutched at the sheets beneath him, taking slow deep breaths. He nodded giving me consent to plunge deep into him with, a grunt slipped past my lips as I felt the muscles tighten around me in surprise, a strained hiss passing through his gritted teeth. I looked down at him in concern as a gasp passed through those delicious lips, breathing deeply as he gritted his teeth harder. I began to pull out of him gently, until he hissed in an animalistic tone and wrapped his legs around my hips, pulling me in close so our bare chest were touching, forcing me deep into his ass as he groaned, hitting closely to his prostate.

He pulled me into a lip bruising kiss, his swollen red lips pressed firmly against mine, roughly forcing his tongue into my mouth, sliding against mine, swirling around my mouth as we kissed, he pulled away and growled out in a tone that sent shivers down my back, "Move."

I complied with his request and began pumping into him slowly, starting of slow and moving faster as he began thrusting back to meet mine, repeatedly hitting that small spot of flesh inside of him, the tightness around my member as I slammed repeatedly into his prostate had me seeing stars as I slid in and out of him faster and faster. The sound of flesh smacking together filled the room in rapid quick sounds, gradually I quickened my pace as he thrust back with increased dynamism, our bodies slick with sweat as I thrust harder. He was screaming out in pleasure as I began sucking on the crook of his neck, continuing the hickey I was giving him earlier, mumbling incoherent proclamations of love into my shoulder.

He arched his back in pleasure his eyes flashing open as his pupil dilated in ecstasy, he moaned tossing his head back in forth, "Nngh, oh Kami yes, yes! Tsuna!"

He dragged out the last syllable of my name as he barely gave no warning other than a loud scream of bliss, convulsing under me he came all over my stomach. His seed ran down the sides of his and my stomach in a semi transparent white slick. The image of ecstasy etched onto his face drove me off the edge as I saw white spots in my vision and felt the semen slip past the ring of stretched muscles and drip down the contours of his tight ass. Only noticing then I was moaning out his name with lust laced in the tone into his neck. He panted out, fatigued at cumming three time in two close time periods, whimpering at the feeling of being empty as I slipped out of him with a pop, his muscles still clenching and unclenching as the tip of my cock left him. I smirked and lowered myself further down to his abdomen and began to lick up the fluids of his stomach while rubbing his inner thighs making sure to maintain eye contact with this beautiful creature I had the pleasure of calling my boyfriend and lover. I lingered a bit longer than other spots on his navel tracing the lines of his belly button, savoring the taste of his essence. I settled on my side facing Enma, noticing him nodding off as I rested my head on the pillow.

He smiled at me whole heartedly as I slipped my arms around his slim waist, planting a chaste kiss on his sweet lips, murmuring to him in a soft tone, noticing as he shivered against me, "_Ti amo my Rossa Il Cardinale_"

He nuzzled into my chest, smiling contently as I pulled him closer, "_Ti amo troppo, my Leone Nocciola_"

I drifted off sleeping pleased with the chaos I caused today and with my lover, ah... now how the hell was I going to explain this to Reborn... Instantly deciding to wait until later to deal with it as the redhead next to me cuddled into my chest.

**o0=+=0o**

** Reborn's POV**

I snarled viciously as I moved through the hallways towards the conference room, cursing the damned paperwork that I was required to do. I twitched, irritated as I came into the conference room to find that the damn brats were arguing and that the dame duo as they were previously dubbed, now the hyper duo, were not even in the fucking room.

I growled and shot off a bullet to get their attention, I was not happy and I know that they could tell as I gritted my teeth, my eyes narrowed dangerously, "Where is Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Enma?"

Mukuro just chuckled and showed me the whole meeting on the surveillance cameras from the beginning to the part where they defiled the wall to the very end. I twitched once again and muttered, "This is just not my day "

He chuckled, "They both went to decimos room Reborn-san"

I growled, stalking out of the room and down the hall towards a air vent. I entered one of the secret rooms all over the mansion and stalked towards the dame's room. Slipping into the small vent above his room I felt my eyes widen as I saw both the bosses laying down on the king sized bed under the sheets naked. The Shimon boss had his legs wrapped around the waist of the young Vongola, one hand locked into the Vongola's dark henna colored locks with the other pressed against the small of his back. The heir to the Vongola was currently engaged in tongue lock with the redhead that had a feral unfamiliar look on his face that I had never seen on the meek underachiever until the inheritance.

The boy broke away from the other boy's lips leaving the brunette breathless as the red head hissed out a command, "Move"

The brunette smirked down at him, thrusting deep into the Shimon boss, the redhead bucking his hips and moaning in pleasure; falling into the pattern of rotating his hips as to hit every possible hot spot in the man.

He began picking up his pace while Enma was moaning out in incoherent sentences until he shouted out in bliss, while arching his back to have Tsuna fully sheathed inside of him, "Nngh, oh Kami yes, yes! Tsuna!"

He moaned, thrusting his hips forward and the Vongola let out a gasp and moaned out the redheads name over and over as I heard a distinct pop echo throughout the bedroom chambers, Enma letting out a low whimper, Tsuna lowered his head down to the red heads abdomen, licking up the semen that covered his lower stomach in a pearly white slick.

Tsuna pulled himself up so he was facing the panting red head, I watched in shock as he pecked the Shimon boss on the lips as he wrapped his arms around Enma, "_Ti amo my Rossa Il Cardinale_"

The redhead responded by burying his face into Tsuna's chest and murmuring, "_Ti amo troppo, my Leone Nocciola_"

I walked out of the vent shocked as I walked along the halls towards the conference room.

The room was bustling as I walked in, they were both yelling at each other in frustration. I growled, "Unless you want to be scarred for the rest of your pitiful lives, I suggest you don't go in Dame-Tsuna's room right now."

Mukuro raised a brow at me, only to turn his gaze to the laptop on the desk in front of him, clicking on a few buttons which I was going to assume was the recording forTsuna's room.

His eyes widened in surprise and his jaw went slack with a expression of sheer astonishment, which shocked the people around him as he dropped his mask, he chuckled and rebounded without missing a beat, "My my, Tsunayoshi-kun is quite the naughty little minx"

Chrome looked over his shoulder, blushing a dark red, "Ano, Mukuro-sama, I don't think Bossu and Kozato-san would appreciate you looking in on their sex life "

Koyo nearly choked on his tea as the two mist guardian's conversed, he snorted derisively, "Tch, Dame-Enma doesn't have a sex life."

The male mist guardian put on a sharp grin and snickered and grinned viciously at Reborn, "Not according to this video and what Reborn told us, right Reborn?"  
>I nodded, tipping my fedora down to cover most of my face as I sat down on top of Yamamoto's head.<p>

The greenette stared at me incredulously, standing up and twitching, "Come on we re getting Dame-Enma and leaving."

I shook my head grinning and motioned for the Vongola to follow them; this was going to be good...

We all followed them towards the master bedroom, rudely wrenching the mahogany door open and stopped at the sight in front of him, the two were sleeping quietly on the black silk covered king sized bed. The red head was resting quite contently on top of Tsuna's bare chest, his crimson hair spread out across Tsuna s tan creamy skin. The blanket covering up what was below the middle of his back, his arms were draped across Tsuna's chest while Tsuna's were wrapped around the redheads waist protectively. Koyo snapped out of his shock and stalked towards the bed, a vindictive scowl on his face. I noticed Tsuna now had a lid cracked open but not noticeable from this distance unless of course you were me.

He watched as Koyo got closer and reached out towards the red head and snarled, "Get up you goddamn faggot!"

The group's eyes widened as time slowed down. Koyo's hand was an inch away from the delicate skin of the Shimon boss's arm, Tsuna's eyes snapped open as his arm slid under the pillow, pulling out a glock 17' and pushed the barrel of the gun up to Koyo's temple, he hissed at the man, "Give me one good reason not to blow your brains out if you touch him!"

His eyes were glazed over in hate as they glinted in the low lighting. He had his free arm wrapped around Enma pulling him onto to his lap as he propped himself up into sitting position. The red head's eyes were wide with alarm and surprise; he pressed himself up against Tsuna's chest in discomfort from what it seemed to be as he shied away from the faces of his famiglia . Koyo slowly backed away from the hyper-duo or hyper-couple as they should be dubbed as of now...

Tsuna growled out uncharacteristically when Koyo was far across the room from the couple, "Would you all be so kind as to get out of my room so we can get cleaned up and dressed?"

I smirked as the room took in their state of dress. The two were naked under the blankets, staring at their two famiglia with slight blushes as Enma slid off Tsuna's lap to sit next to him. The blushing red head pulled the blanket up around his torso effectively covering his not so innocent body. Tsuna was propped up on one elbow leaning against the headboard with a bored look tattooed across his face. He watched bemused as the group blushed a bright red with the exception of the really dense, perverted, and or those who couldn't care less about the situation. The small herd of people left the room in a rush only for me to be carried along with them and watching my student with intrigue, he had never shown this type of bluntness and ferocity at training. *Sigh* As usual just when I think I have solved the puzzle called Sawada Tsunayoshi, the pieces split up again and reform something new.

**o0=+=0o**

**Enma's POV**

The door closed with a creak of the mahogany as the tumblers clicked back into place. Slowly I let the blanket slip back down my body in relief as I let down my shields to the only person I could put my trust into fully without worrying about being abused and taken advantage for my body and weak mind. Slowly I leaned into his chest, feeling a sense of security around him as he laced his arms around me.

I raised a brow at him as I pulled my knees over his legs and sat in his lap and asked sarcastically, "Do you really just keep one gun under your bed?"

He just grinned down at me "Nope," he smirked popping the 'p', "There is a 37' in the armchair and a colt python 357' magnum taped to the bottom of my desk."

I laughed softly, yawning and nuzzling into his chest with my hands placed up against his pectorals. He is so warm and pleasant both mentally and physically; it is good because this place is the fucking ice age in mental terms.

He stared down at me and rolled his eyes as he set his feet onto the floor while attempting to hide a snicker yet failing, "Come on we need to shower and get up."

I pouted and raised my arms up, "Carry me."

He smiled down at me and slipped his arms under my still fatigued body into his chest and began striding over to the large master bathroom with me in his arms. He slipped into the shower stall and set me onto the tile, turning on the warm spray of heated water. Tsuna sat down behind me and pulled me onto his lap, grabbing a bottle of shampoo and squirting it into my cherry red hair.

He hummed quietly as he massaged the sandalwood shampoo into my scalp, a content sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back into his chest and closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound of water splattering across our skin and tiles and the quiet song Tsuna-kun began to sing,

_"We'll do it all_  
><em>Everything<em>  
><em>On our own<em>  
><em>We don't need<em>  
><em>Anything<em>  
><em>Or anyone<em>  
><em>If I lay here<em>  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>  
><em>I don't quite know<em>  
><em>How to say<em>  
><em>How I feel<em>  
><em>Those three words<em>  
><em>Are said too much<em>  
><em>They're not enough<em>  
><em>If I lay here<em>  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>  
><em>Forget what we're told<em>  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>  
><em>Let's waste time<em>  
><em>Chasing cars<em>  
><em>Around our heads<em>  
><em>I need your grace<em>  
><em>To remind me<em>  
><em>To find my own<em>  
><em>If I lay here<em>  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>  
><em>Forget what we're told<em>  
><em>Before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life<em>  
><em>All that I am<em>  
><em>All that I ever was<em>  
><em>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see<em>  
><em>I don't know where<em>  
><em>Confused about how as well<em>  
><em>Just know that these things will never change for us at all<em>  
><em>If I lay here<em>  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>would you lie with me and just forget the world?"<em>

His voice drew out, the tone reverberating throughout the large bathroom. In that small while, I had drifted off into something similar to sleep yet not unaware enough so I couldn't hear his voice as it was gently sung into my ear.

A true smile that only comes out around him, and rarely ever my family, graced my face as I murmured in a small tired voice that somehow managed to be full of vibrant life, "Ne, Tsu-kun, why don't you sing more? It's really relaxing "

I could hear the content smile that shone through his voice as he answered me, "When I was eight I was teased because of my singing voice, they said only girls sung. So after that I sorta' swore off singing unofficially and I began to stop I just guess you bring out the best in me Enma-kun."

As he was singing and talking I noticed he had moved on and was alternating from washing his own body and mine. Just as he finished cleaning us and was turning off the water, a knock came at the door.

A voice sounded out behind the bathroom door, "Hey Tsuna, are you almost done?"

He called back, obviously recognizing the voice "Hai, We just need to get dressed and we will be right out Yamamoto-kun."

"Okay, see you soon; watch out, Reborn wants an explanation."  
>Tsuna shook his head and grabbed two towels, handing me one and wrapping his around his slim waist. A yawn emerged from my throat as I dried off my chest and arms, wrapping the towel around my waist, tucking it into a twisted knot to hold it up.<p>

We slipped out into the room, watching as he strode over to the dresser as I headed over to the bed, sitting on the edge. His arms wound around my waist a few minutes later as he set down a pair of underwear, a faded black cargo shorts and a loose scarlet v-neck tee down next to me.

He yawned jadedly as he muttered, "You're going to have to wear a pair of my clothes for now, do you mind?"

A smirk found its way back onto my face as I leaned back into his chest and wound my arms around his neck, "Tsuna, I never mind wearing your clothes, you do remember that you do that when you come over, right? You think you would remember to bring an extra set of clothes, my excuse is that I didn't think we were going to do each other, not to mention that we did it in front of everyone in the entry hall"

A laugh bubbled up from his lips and he chuckled, "But my dear Rossa Il Cardinale, you forgot, the meeting was scheduled tomorrow, and today was my off day since I have all my paperwork finished, your little friends just decided to follow along"

I snickered, grabbing my gun holster off the ground, "True, so true, anyway, we should get dressed"

He nodded, picking up his own clothes and slipping on the tight dark orange long sleeved v-neck and the frayed black cargo pants He left his old belt holster, slipping the gun into his ankle holster. He slipped on a pair of socks, putting on a pair of black trainers.

I quickly got dressed into the loose clothes and decided to just walk bare foot. As we made our way to the meeting room, the noise that erupted from the room was enough to blow your eardrums.

Until Reborn shouted at them to be quiet in more crude words, as he growled at us, "Now why the hell did you two defile the wall instead of carrying out the meeting?"

I looked over at Tsuna as he arched a brow, "What do you mean? That meeting was scheduled tomorrow."

A snicker was barely concealed as they gaped and turned to look at their agendas and planners. The looks on their faces were priceless as I added on, "I just came to visit my boyfriend, you guys decided to tag along "

Then Reborn arched an eyebrow and growled, "Paperwork?"

He countered easily, "I finished that this morning."

They sent incredulous looks over to Reborn as he sighed, "Continue on then"

He began to walk off and I stopped and looked over at them and called, "Oh, yeah I am staying here tonight guys!"

We were almost around the corner when Shitt P. called out a question that had the rest of the group spluttering, "Oi, Enma, I am fine with you dating the Vongola, I deem him acceptable, but I got a question, who is the uke and the seme? I mean you both are uke material."

Gokudera began ranting about that being a personal question, in which it was, but I still answered her, "Oh, We switch roles every once and awhile."

The group just looked back at us as we continued around the corner, as we opened the door to his room and we walked over to the bed I looked over at him as he kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the dark silk sheets.

I smiled and chuckled "Well that is the most fucked up day I have had in a long time."

A sigh escaped our lips in sync as we wrapped our arms around each other's waists, resting our foreheads together, we stared into each other's eyes, into our significant others, our soul mate, mostly the other half of my soul...

**o0=+=0o**

* * *

><p>AN: What did you guys think of my first lemon? Do you guys see any errors? I hope not after all I am just working off of what I have read, not firsthand experience. Anyway, tell me please, I hope you guys enjoyed my fic. Send in requests for ideas and I will try and make it if I like the plot, any way, please no flames, I gave you a warning this was yaoi and male and male. I will take off all haters review. Any way please leave a name I can call you if you are using anon review. Anyway Chizuru is off! I give credit to RAWR Effects as my beta! Any who, I OWN NOZZING! Except the plot.<p>

AN2: Thank you thank you~ This is the revised version of the story, I realized after a certain viewer told me it was too short *Cough Taira-Kemei Cough* I thank every one of you that reviewed, and I feel so loved that I got no flames~

Any way to the credits! To all the people who reviewed before! You all get cyber Jello and a hug from Enma and Tsu-chan~

lintuasakura

xxaikixxeden

the Black and White Soul

luukia

doremishine itsuko

Saskue's-Killer112

Taira-keimei

Karakuri-M

AyaNeko-tan

TotalAmuto

ShougiKnight

Orithyea

EK12

MissDinosaur


	2. Authors Note: Important, please read

Hello guys, I apologize for my inactivity as of lately, I have lost interest in certain stories, and I feel when I go back to them, as if they aren't my best work. So as of now I am going to be rewriting everything! I have not updated for almost a year or more on most of my stories, and my writing has improved vastly, so do be patient. Some of them I will be renaming, some of them I am revamping completely, again, I apologize if I have kept many of you waiting, in the mean time, I will be giving updates so check this page for updates.

**Story Progess:**

_Water Plus Fire Equals Romance:_

Chapter One: Currently Working On

Chapter Two: Soon to be rewritten

Chapter Three: "

Chapter Four: "

Chapter Five: "

Chapter Six: "

Chapter Seven: "

Chapter Eight: "

_Of Cardinals and Lions:_

{This story will be renamed and turned into a multi-chaptered story hopefully. This is fourth or fifth on my to-do-list. The story will start out in their last year of high school and I will try to recapture their characterization properly this time, I have this problem with doing such things when it comes to my stories.}

Chapter One: Yet to be written

_Reality or Dementia:_

{This is actually one of the stories I am partially satisfied with, and will be continued as soon as I figure out a plot diagram.}

Chapter One: Done and Posted

Chapter Two: Done and Posted

Chapter Three: Currently in Progress

_Broken Inside:_

{I do plan on extending and expanding a bit more on this one, though it will still be a one shot.}

_Morning Light:_

{There is the possibility I will redo the entire story structure and alter what little plot there is there, maybe expand a bit on the lime, turn it into a lemon possibly.}

_Little Cloud of Joy:_

{*sigh* I am truly sorry guys, I just can't keep writing this, I just can't, so if anyone wants to adopt it and remake it, feel free, I am truly sorry.}


End file.
